


There is a cat, you pet it. That is all.

by BritBrodcast



Category: Original Work
Genre: I made this because of one conversation with my sister, My sister was sad because she is away from my family's cats, This is major big dumb, This is word for word the thing she told me to write, and it spiraled out of control, so here you go, this was a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritBrodcast/pseuds/BritBrodcast
Summary: This was a joke because my older sister was sad because she is now four hours away from my cats at home so I wrote her this because kitties are good friends.





	There is a cat, you pet it. That is all.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enigmaticNeurologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticNeurologist/gifts).

Y/N pets the cat. the cat is soft. The cat is fluffy. The cat is good. Sonft kitty.


End file.
